The Sniping Swordsman
by RedOmega
Summary: Chiba Ryunosuke doesn't really stand out in Class 3-E, mostly because he is usually quiet and doesn't talk a lot. However, what does he do everyday after school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is a fanfic of my fave characters.**

* * *

Another normal day in the Class 3-E or known as the "End Class". Students are trying to assassinate the yellow octopus creature who's gonna destroy Earth within a year. These attempts usually happen anytime, anyplace. All the teachers here are no ordinary teachers, they were sent by the government to support the students in assassination. Now enough with the lame introduction, it is now the end of classes of today.

"Nagisa! Wanna hang out today?" Kaede Kayano asked, being in her usual cheery self.

"Sure. There's no homework anyway." Nagisa agreed as he packed up his things. "Huh?"

Nagisa and Kayano noticed that Okajima is reading a porn magazine hidden under his desk while having a nosebleed. Suddenly the magazine disappeared.

"Agh! My babe!"

"Okajima-kun, I'm confiscating this disgusting magazine!" Korosensei then appeared at the front desk while holding the porn mangazine.

The class sweatdropped " _Says the one who reads digusting magazines almost everyday!"_

Chiba Ryunosuke then left his seat and quietly left the classroom alone.

"Hey, Nagisa. You ever noticed that Chiba barely talks to anyone and is usually quiet?" Maehara asked.

"Um... actually, no. We never really talked." Nagisa answered.

"Why did you suddenly talked about Chiba?" Kayano asked, looking quite curious.

"I just found out he lives alone!" Maehara answered.

"Really?" Nakamura then suddenly appeared right in front of them "How'd you know that?"

"Whoa! When did you..."

"I asked him yesterday when we were planning another assassination attempt on Korosensei."

Nagisa just listened to Maehara and Nakamura's conversation " _I wonder what he's doing later..."_

A mechanical box screen lit up and Ritsu appeared unoticed "*Giggle*"

* * *

=Chiba Ryunosuke's House=

"..."

Chiba Ryunosuke then changed onto his pajamas, he lied on his bed and put on some sort of helmet that is connected to the computer. He closed his eyes...

* * *

A computer voice is heard.

 _"Welcome to the GGO or commonly known as Gun Gale Online."_

* * *

 **Hope you like it. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter.**

* * *

"..."

Chiba then opened his eyes (which are hidden under his long bangs) and looked at his surroundings, seeing a place which he has never been before. The people in his surroundings are men, most of them have muscular builds and looked like killers but the most distinguishing feature is that all of them are holding guns. He turned around and saw a reflective glass of a skyscraper and saw his image that he is wearing new clothes.

"So this is the GGO..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Chiba is seen sitting on a park bench thinking of what his next assassination attempt on his unkillable teacher but the only attempt that comes to his mind is shooting him. Before trying come up with a new idea, he heard a voice from behind him._

 _"Might you be Chiba Ryunosuke?"_

 _Chiba was a bit startled and turned around and saw a man wearing glasses and a suit._

 _"Forgive me for surprising you. My name is Kikuoka Seijirou. I'm from the government that knew about that unkillable creature you've been trying to assassinate." The man properly introduced himself._

 _"I-I see..." Chiba responded as he wondered why someone would just pop out and introduce himself right off the bat, even if he is from the government._

 _"I'm sure you are wondering why I just introduce myself like that, but let me just say that I heard that you're the best maksman in your class. And I would like to speak with you." Kikuoka said as he adjust his glasses._

 _"Uh... sure." Chiba agreed and followed him._

 _Kikuoka took Chiba to a Cafe and treated him with sweets but the latter kept saying he didn't need to._

 _"Eh!? You're from the SAO Incident Rescue Team!?" Chiba exclaimed._

 _"Looks like you know about us. Then you knew about the SAO (Sword Art Online) Game?" Kikuoka asked._

 _"Yes, I heard that SAO is a Virtual Reality Game and more than 10,000 players got trapped for two years, it's quite a news to me actually." Chiba answered, still surprised that someone involved with the SAO Incident would meet him here._

 _"Well, it looks like I don't need to explain then. But let me get to the point. Chiba Ryunosuke, I request you to please go to a game called GGO." Kikuoka said._

 _"G-GGO?" Chiba asked because he couldn't quite comprehend his request._

 _"I know this is a bit sudden but please. The reason I requested **you** is because you might actually accept this request of mine."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Chiba asked._

 _"GGO is a gun game and is a specialized killing series."_

 _"The main objective here is I need you to track down an individual known as "Death Gun". Kikuoka explained, putting on a serious expression._

 _"Death Gun"?_

 _"He's a man who is one of the 10,000 players that were trapped in SAO, or so I heard."_

 _"Why do you want me to find him?" Chiba asked._

 _"You will find this very strange, but he is able to kill people in reality while inside the game."_

 _Chiba stood up in disbelief "A person killing people in both game and reality at the same time? Such a feat is impossible!"_

 _"I know, GGO isn't like SAO, which is a death game. Unfortunately, those are most of the details I've received. I will continue my research about it."_

 _"..."_

 _"So, will you accept my favor?"_

* * *

=Ryunosuke's POV=

After that, he sent me a NerveGear the next day. One of the reasons I accepted that request is because I could hone my skills in assassinating Korosensei.

I walked around the place a bit and keep seeing nothing but guys holding guns. I keep hearing some of them about some tournament called the "Bullets of Bullets", or "BoB" for short, that others are going to enter. I got curious and decided to go check it out but...

I don't know where it is!

"...Huh?"

I saw someone passed by as I walked down the stairs. It's a person with pale blue swaying hair and indigo colored eyes. I think she's the first girl I've seen here.

* * *

 **Hi. Thanks for reading the previous chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter.**

* * *

=Ryunosuke's POV=

I saw a girl with pale blue hair and indigo eyes. I went to her to ask something.

"Um, excuse me."

The girl turned around and when she saw me she was sort of giving me a dirty look. Crap, she thinks that I'm hitting on her.

"What?" She examined me, seeing that I'm unarmed.

"Is this your first time playing the game?" She asked.

"Y-yes. I'm sort of lost." I answered "Is there a place where I can get weapons?"

She sighed "Fine, I'll take you there."

"T-thank you!"

* * *

"BoB? Didn't you just started today?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Your stats might not be good enough for you to participate in that tournament."

"W-well, my account is sort of an updated one. I already learned some skills." I explained.

"I see. What brings you to a game like this that's dirty and stinks of oil?" She asks me seriously.

"This is my first time playing this sort of game and I got curious." I answered. I can't let anyone know about Kikuoka-san's request. I saw an ad representing a gun weapon "And I was kind of interested in gun fights."

"So you're starting with BoB? You've got guts. I'll take you to a place where you can find a wide selection of weapons. We're almost there, anyway." She said as she continued walking.

"All right."

She took me to a huge market where there more gunners here than in the outside.

"T-this place is kind of amazing."

"GGO has two major weapon types: energy and physical types.

She then explained to me about energy and physical weapons and I started thinking whether I should decided on one of them.

"What kind of stats do you have?" She asks.

"Um, accuracy. Followed by strength and speed." I answered. After I came to this game I checked my stats. I kept on training with Karasuma-sensei these past few days.

"I see. Then you need a long-distance sniping gun and a handgun sub-weapon." She said.

Wait a minute. The one who needs weapons is me, right? Shouldn't I be the one to choose?"

"Wait. You just started, right? So don't have much money?" She asks again.

I looked into my menu "I have only 1000 credits."

"That's the starting amount, isn't it? With that money, you can't buy more than a small ray gun."

"Is there anywhere one can earn a lot of money?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't recommend it, but there are casinos and gambling games. There's one over there." She said as points to a game called the "Untouchable!". The area is laid out on metal tiles, surrounded by a wooden waist high fence. It's a walled off area, roughly 3 meters wide and 20 meters long.

"(In english) Hey, check it! Come on!" The NPC (Non-Playable Character) cowboy automatically said.

"What's this?" I asked while staring at the robot who spoke in english. I heard from Kikuoka-san that GGO is made in America.

"You enter from that gate, and dodge the NPC gunman's bullets. The goal is to make it as far as you can. And if you tag the gunman, you get all the money other players have ever put in." She explained.

"A-all of it?" I asked in shock.

She took a glance at the price and saw the amount "About 300,000 credits, huh?"

"T-that's a huge amount..."

"It's impossible." She said.

"What?"

"Once you pass the eight-meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By the time you see the prediction lines, it's too late." She explained.

"Prediction lines?" I didn't quite understand what she meant by that.

"Watch... Someone's about to add to the pool." She said and we both saw a person wearing a blue camo outfit being encouraged by his friends.

"All right!" The guy with the blue camo outfit touched the panel and the "Paid" bar turned red.

-WELCOME NEW CHALLENGER!-

"(In english) I'm gonna blast you from here to the Moon." The NPC said as he gets his gun ready.

A small crowd then came to watch the game.

"Okay, I'm gonna clear this today." The guy said as he gets ready.

"We're counting on you!" His friend told him.

"Leave it to me."

3, 2, 1... GO!

The gat opened and the challenger immediately ran inside. Suddenly, he stopped and does some weird pose.

"What's he doing?" I wondered.

The NPC fired and missed because of his pose.

"Was that the predicative line?" I asked her when I saw the fired bullets.

"Yes, a defensive assist system, the bullet line. Except for a sniper's first shot, a targeted player will see a display showing the path a bullet will take." She explained.

The NPC fired again with the challenger seeing the red bullet lines being able to dodge it.

"(In english) I'll kill you." The NPC then kept on firing and the guy dodges it.

The challenger then reached the purple line.

"(In english) You loser." The NPC fired bullet before the challenger notices it and gets hit, thus losing the game.

-GAME OVER-

The prize reached 302,000.

"I knew it wouldn't work." A guy from the crowd said.

"See? You can't move far to the left or right, so you have to run right down the middle. That area's the limit." She explained.

"I get it..." I finally understood now that I've watched how the game goes. I walk towards the entrance of the gate.

"Hey, wait..." The girl said, probably trying to stop me.

I touched the panel and the "Paid" bar turned red. When a challenger loses this game the prize goes up by 500.

"Heh. A beginner's gonna try?" The previous challenger said, as if looking down on me.

"The next loser's just some runt, huh?" Some guy from the small crowd said.

"While we're here, why not take a look." The person right beside him said.

Whatever. I'm used to this anyway. After all, the E-Class is an isolated section that is discriminated by classes A-D. But it's not only the students from the main campus that look down on us but the teachers there as well.

-WELCOME NEW CHALLENGER!-

3, 2, 1... GO!

I immediately ran towards the NPC.

"(In english) I'll kill you." The NPC started firing. I saw the red bullet lines and one of them points at my head. I managed to dodge the bullets.

I keep moving from left to right and I could tell that it's confusing him. Karasuma-sensei told us that speed is another way to confuse an enemy.

"(In english) You loser." The NPC fired and I managed to avoid the bullets again.

The girl and the crowd were suprised that I dodged it without stopping. I then reached the purple line.

"He's already made it ten meters?" The guy with the blue outfit said in disbelief.

"(In english) Die." I kept avoiding the fast bullets that hit the guy before but it's getting harder to dodge.

"(In english) Go to hell!" I slide to avoid the bullets and thought that he's out of ammo but...

The NPC then shot at me without me seeing the bullet lines and I immediately jumped before they could hit me and I landed at the NPC's spot and touched him.

"(In english) No!" The NPC then falls to his knees. Didn't expect him to go that far, though.

The contructure nearly exploded with credits as the crowd and the girl look in shock and disbelief. I opened my menu and took all of the credits. As I walked away the game resets.

"What was that? Who is he?" I keep hearing murmurs from the people who watched.

"What kind of reflexes do you have? At the end, in front of it, you dodged lasers fewer than two meters away. There's hardly any time between prediction lines and actual shots!" She asks me immediately as she walks towards me.

"Well..." I couldn't answer her question until something suddenly comes to my mind "I knew that there's a final shot there."

"What?"

"It's because everyone has a second weapon that they save until the time comes." I said. I learned that answer from one of my teachers.

I guess she didn't understand what I meant because she still has that puzzled look on her face.

* * *

I've been looking at some weapons for a while now and I can't find what I really want.

"So this gun is specialized for mid-range combat, huh?" I said as I look for some more weapons.

"You don't even know that, but you have those ridiculous dodging skills? You did said that this is your first time playing this kind of game, right?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh, that's just what we do in PE." I answered while still looking for a weapon.

 _"What kind of PE involves those combat skills?"_

"Well, that's fine. If you're entering the BoB qualifiers, I'll have a chance to see you in action." She said as she crossed her arms.

I laughed nervously. She must be strong if she's entering the tournament.

We started to walk around to examine some weapons.

"Now that you have 300,000 credits, you can get some good stuff. But in the end, it comes down to what you like and want to focus on."

I listened to her explanation and then I saw a certain weapon that caught my attention.

She noticed that I stopped walking and was staring at a gun and realized that I'm interested in it

"That's the CheyTac Intervention. It specially developed the .408 CheyTac/.375 CheyTac cartridge for long-range use. The cartridge is optimized for accuracy by a balance of the rotational and linear drag, which reduces yaw and precession, and keeps the tip of the projectile pointed along the trajectory." She explained in a complicated detail.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about guns." I commented. I was actually surprised she knows _this_ much. Also, this isn't my first time seeing this, though. While in United States, Korosensei took a gun like this one as a souvenir while getting assassinated.

I looked into the price and saw that it's only 100,000. I might as well buy this.

"You're going to buy that?" She asked me.

I nodded "I heard about this kind and I wanted to try it out."

I chose the color black and touched the "Buy" bar. A robotic NPC came and gave me the gun "Thanks."

"Thank you for your purchase." The robotic NPC left.

"You still got quite plenty of credits left." She said.

"Actually, I'm gonna buy another weapon."

The weapon that caught my attention wasn't only the one I bought but also... that.

"A photon sword?"

"Yeah." I figure that maybe I could use my knifework when I get in a pinch.

"Are you sure you're going to buy that?" She asked. Well, I'm already sure that she's going to ask that because after all, we're in a gun game that uses guns as a primary weapon. I'll use this when I get in a close-range combat.

 _"He already bought a gun but why does he need the photon sword for?"_

The robotic NPC then gave me the black photon sword for 150,000 and I pressed the button make the blade come out, which is red. I was surprised that it's almost as light as a knife and I didn't regret my decision at all.

After that, I bought an FN Five-Seven pistol, bullets, armor and a bunch of others upon her advice.

"Have you ever fired a gun before?" She asks suddenly.

"Um... not really." I lied. I fire a BBGun everyday and she'll get suspicious if she knew that I'm trying to kill someone everyday.

"Want to try it?"

She took me to a shooting range, probably for me to practice firing. I saw a bunch of gunners practicing with handguns and sniper rifles. I'm already used to hearing gunshots.

"You can try any gun you buy at the store." She explained.

"Do you know how to fire it?" She asks.

"I think so." I hold my handgun with my usual stance whenever I practice shooting with Karasuma-sensei. I notice that my handgun is also suprisingly light like my photon sword. She told me that the handgun is made of reinforced plastic and the recoil isn't bad, either.

" _The way he holds his gun. He looks suprisingly good with that."_

As I aim towards the target, I see a blue circle that is in my vision.

"You should see a circle display. That's an offensive assist system., the bullet circle. Bullets hit randomly somewhere in that circle." She explained.

"So does that mean I can get a better shot if I move closer?" I asked.

"That's rigt. It's the easiest way but it is also difficult." She answered "if your pulse increases, the circle expands. So you need to stay calm."

Even without the circle I can still see the target from here. If only this system is available in real life, I'll have a better chance shooting Korosensei. I fired the handgun and it hit the target. She pushed a button so we could see where it hit. She was shocked to see that I hit the center.

"Looks like you have high accuacy all right. I don't know how you can see with your hair covering your eyes like that." She said.

Well, this _is_ the reason why I have high accuracy.

* * *

We went outside the building after that.

"You really helped me out. Thank you." I gratefully thanked her.

"Don't mention it. Also, one of the reasons I helped you is that you're going to enter the BoB despite being a beginner." She explained.

"Are you going to enter, too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just about to enter." She took a glance at the clock and saw that it's 14:50.

"Oh no! We only have ten minutes! Let's hurry!" She and I immediately ran.

"U-um, isn't there anything like a teleporter?" I asked her while running.

"Nope. In GGO, the only teleportation is dying and respawning at the revival point. And your HP will never go down in town, so you can't do that." She explains "The governor general's office is over there. It's three kilometers away... Entering will take five minutes, so we need to get there in three."

I could tell she's not gonna give up even with so little time left. I eventually saw a vehicle called a "Buggy" that are for rent. I grabbed her hand and made her sit in the back. I touched the panel and "Paid" bar turned red. I started the engine and drove.

"Hang on tight!" I told her.

"How? These buggies are really hard to drive, and almost no one can handle them!" She said.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _In sunday, I went out of the house for some sightseeing and I passed by a motorcycle shop. Well, I **was** going to pass by it until I saw a certain person with wriggly arms. I walked up to the person, who is **admiring** a motorcylce._

 _"... Korosensei?"_

 _"Gyah! C-Chiba-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Korosensei said as he pants._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked him._

 _"Oh? Just looking at some motorcycles" He answered "Chiba-kun. Why do you think that some vehicles are faster and slower than the others?"_

 _"Uh, it's because some vehicles are installed with particular parts that are suited for them?"_

 _Korosensei's skin color turned Orange with a Red Circle = Correct Answer._

 _"Correct! Not only are the parts is the reason but it also depends on how they were drove by the driver!" Korosensei explained._

 _"Why suddenly became interested in motorcycles, sir?"_

 _"W-well... I always see in movies that a girl falls in love with a bad boy who was using a motorcycle." Korosensei embarassingly answered._

 _"I see... you wanted to get a motorcycle to get yourself some chics, huh?"_

 _"A-anyway, I know! Why don't you learn how to drive a motorcycle, Chiba-kun?" Korosensei changed the subject._

 _"... What?"_

 _"Driving is also part of education. Also, I have a Norton motorcycle that I obtained as a souvenir when I was being attacked by an assassin from the US. We can use that to teach you. Nyuruhuhuhu..._

 _"Nice way of changing the subject..."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"My teacher taugh me how to drive a motorcycle." I answered the question she asked before to a flashback.

"Go faster. Faster!" I noticed that she's actually enjoying herself and it's the first time I seen her smile ever since I met her.

"Okay!" I drove faster.

 _I feel like I'm forgetting to ask her something._

* * *

 **Took me two days to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I added some places that weren't in the anime of SAO. Assassination Classroom also has a few parodies, right?**

* * *

-Ryunosuke's POV-

We managed to arrived at the governor's office thanks to the buggy I rented.

I checked my watch "It's 14:55."

"We can still make it!" she said as she gets off her seat "This way!"

She grabbed my hand and we bolted to the building.

When we made our way to the building, I was amazed at the shear size of the building and the holographic projections advertising the tournament.

"Come on." She said as she dragged me, while still holding my hand, towards the registration booths. As we were walkingm I glanced around at the other competitors.

"... _This is a gun tournament. Is Death Gun here?_ " I wondered.

"Here."

"Huh?"

"You can enter the tournament here. It's a normal touch panel terminal. Do you know how to use it?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll try it." I answered.

"I'll be right next to you, so if you need any help, ask me." She said as she goes to the booth next to mine.

"Thank you." I thanked her. I took a look at the terminal.

 _Bullet of Bullets 3_

 _Qualifier Entry_

I touched the "ENTRY" panel.

 _User Information_

 _Name_

 _Address_

 _Phone Number_

"Eh?"

 _Ryunosuke_

 _Male_

About my username. I couldn't think of any names so instead I just used my first name. I once thought about it and talked to Kikuoka-san. He said that it's okay for me to put my first name. I also saw a warning.

 _Attention:_

 _Please input your real name and address._

 _You may leave this blank or enter false_

 _information, but you will be ineligible_

 _for top-ranking prizes._

I typed my information in the blanks and touched the "Y" panel, finishing my registration.

"Are you finished?" She asks.

"Uh-huh. Thank you so much for your help."

"It's fine. It was kind of fun, riding in that buggy. Anyway, which qualifier block did you get?"

"Um..." I checked the terminal "Block F... F-37."

"Oh, I see. I'm in Block F, too. Maybe because we signed up at the same time." She looks at hee registration terminal "I'm 12, which means... Good. Even if I run into you, it'll be in the finals."

"What's good?" I asked.

"As long as you make it to the final battle of the qualifiers, you can participate in the battle royale in the main tournament." She explains "So it's possible we could both get to the main tournament."

"But if I do see you in the finals, even if it's a qualifier... I won't go easy on you." She says with a serious look, which made me nervous.

"I understand. Of course. If that happens, let's both fight as hard as we can." I said to her, mimicking her serious expression.

* * *

(In Japanese)

Entry for the Bullet of Bullets 3

Qualifying Tournament

is now closed.

"For a foreign game, the Japanese on this is pretty good..." I commented "The official site was only in English."

"The company that operates it, Zaskar, is American, but Japanese staff is assigned to the server for Japan." She explains "But you know, GGO is in kind of a legal gray zone, in both Japan and America."

"Because of the real money-conversion system?"

"The official page has only minimal information. You can only manage your character, access the e-money accounts you need for currency conversion, or do most anything game-related inside the game itself."

"It's, well... It's amazing." I said.

"That's why it's almost entirely cut off from the real world. Because of that, it feels like the real me and the me that exists here are two different people."

I noticed that she seems spaced out.

"It's nothing, sorry." She said. She must've noticed that I was worried "We need to get to the tournament-qualifier area. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"That's it." She points at one of the doors "It's down there."

* * *

We got off the elevator and entered the area, only to find it filled with shady competitors, most of which having their guns taken out, it makes me feel nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"We need to go to the waiting room. You need to equip the combat suit you bought." She said.

"Ah, right." I almost forgot about that.

 _Remaining Time: 28 Minutes_

We were going towards the waiting room. As we walked, I keep seeing people showing off their guns. I think they shouldn't do that, because the other competitors might take advantage of them if they knew about their weapons before the event.

"Go find the male's changing room." She said as we walked in the hallway.

"Eh?"

She immediately left after saying that. Well, there's thirty minutes left so she must be trying to get ready.

... Wait. I haven't asked her about where's the changing room!

I tried to find her but I can't tell which room she went since all of the doors are the same!

I wandered for a few minutes but eventually stopped at a door that seems like there's no one inside. I opened the door and... I saw her in her undergarments.

"W-what in the world are you doing here...!?" She asks in embarassment.

"I-I sorry!" I bowed in embarassment and I wasn't able to look up and there was a moment of silence.

...

I started to look up a little and flinched when I saw her glaring at me with her face extremely red and while still in her underwear.

"Pervert!"

*SMACK*

* * *

-Someone's POV-

After exiting the changing room, The girl walked through the waiting room with an angry look, while Ryunosuke proceeded with the slap mark still on his face. Ryunosuke wore a black equipment which looks like a long black leather coat. He also wore a black scarf around his neck

" _Such Misfortune..."_ Ryunosuke thought.

The girl immediately changed her direction and started to walk faster "Don't follow me."

"I told you, that was just an accident!" Ryunosuke said while still following her "I haven't asked you about the male's changing room's location and all of the doors are the same."

"Sigh..."

The two moved to an empty table where the space there doesn't have much competitors. Ryunosuke looked at the time.

 _Remaining Time: 10 Minutes_

"I'll explain the bare minimum." She finally spoke up "After that, we're enemies, got it?"

"T-thank you." Ryunosuke thanked her. He knew that she's probably still angry about what happened.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you." Yep. She's still mad about that unfortunate moment.

"Once that countdown hits 0, all the entrants here will be automatically transferred to a battlefield ( _Remaining Time: 09 Minutes_ ) containing them and their first-round opponent." She explains.

"O-okay..."

"The field is a one-kilometer square region. The terrain, weather, and time are random. You'll start a minimum of five hundred meters apart, and once the match ends, the winner is sent back here. The loser is sent to the first-floor hall. If you lose, there aren't any random equipment drops. In Block F, there are sixty-four people. So five victories takes you to the finals, and gives you the right to enter the main tournament." She crosses her arms "I won't explain further or answer any questions."

"I think I've got it. Thanks."

She briefly looks at Ryunosuke "You'd better make to the finals. I've taught you so much, and I want to teach you one last thing."

"One last thing?"

"The taste of the bullet that means defeat."

There was a moment of silence

"I'll look forward to the that." Ryunosuke said "But what about you?"

"If I wash out in the qualifiers, I'm retiring." She answered "This time..."

"This time... I will kill all the strong ones." She then had a slightly sadistic smile.

Ryunosuke flinched at the moment but he realized that he doesn't sense any bloodlust. He knew that she doesn't like killing " _Nope. She's not Death Gun._ "

"This will be the last time we talk like this, so I'll give you my name. It's the name of the one who will someday defeat you." She shows her player information to Ryunosuke.

 _Sinon_

 _Female_

"Sinon."

"Oh yeah, I still haven't shown my information." Ryunosuke then shows his player information to Sinon.

 _Ryunosuke_

 _Male_

Someone suddenly approaches Sinon "Hey. You're late, Sinon. I was worried you wouldn't make it.

He has a tall skinny body with long, silver hair.

"Hi, Spiegel. I got caught up in something unexpected." Sinon said "But... didn't you say you weren't going to enter?" She scoots a little and Spiegel takes a sit.

"I thought it might be a pain, but I came to cheer you on. You can watch the match on a big screen here." Spiegel answered "By the way, what did you mean by 'something unexpected'?"

"I was showing that person the way here." Sinon answered, looking at Ryunosuke.

"H-hi, I'm that person. My name's Ryunosuke."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spiegel." Spiegel introduced himself "Are you a beginner?"

"Uh-huh. I went to a good start thanks to her." Ryunosuke said, smiling.

"I see. Well, that's good to hear. Good luck, by the way." Spiegel said.

A computer voice is heard.

 _"The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournament will now begin. After the countdown, all players who have entered the tournament will be automatically transported to the first-round field map. Good Luck."_

The competitors went wild, some started shooting some guns.

"Go for it, Sinon!" Spiegel encouraged her.

"Thanks." Sinon stands up and points at Ryunosuke "Get to the finals! I'll kick your butt there!"

"S-sure..." Ryunosuke stands up and leaves the table. He briefly looked at Spiegel " _Something's not right about that Spiegel guy. Is it just my imagination?_

Ryunosuke then disappeared. He was taken to the preparation area.

 _Ryunosuke vs Uemaru (In Japanese)_

 _Remaining Time: 56 Seconds_

 _Field: Lost Ancient Temple_

Ryunosuke opened his menu and saw something strange.

"Huh? Why do I have three weapon slots?" Ryunosuke wondered but realized that the time is running out and immediately equipped the weapons he bought.

The countdown now hits 0.

-START-

* * *

 **Next up is Ryunosuke vs Uemaru. Touma's constant line in Toaru Majutsu no Index. Enjoy.**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the battle between Ryunosuke and Uemaru. Fanfiction can be anything you want. ;)**

* * *

-Ryunosuke's POV-

After I was teleported on the map, I hid behind a pillar for cover. I looked around and saw nothing until a gust of blew. I noticed something behind the bushes and realized my opponent is starting to fire.

I was caught off guard and failed to notice the bullet lines. I tried dodge to bullets but got hit twice in the leg.

"A rapid fire...!" I got hit once in the shoulder on the second wave. I hid behind the pillar again for protection as more bullets were shot around me.

 _"I can't even get close... I won't be able to use my main weapon because he already found me. If I could at least deflect a few of those bullets with my sword... to deflect bullets at that speed."_

I took a peek and nearly got hit _"I'd have to be able to accurately predict their trajectories..."_

I saw the red bullet lines and remembered the "Untouchable!" game "No, I can do it. It tells you exactly where the bullets will go." *Gulp*

I noticed that the barrage stopped and saw that Uemaru isn't there. I tried to sense him by focusing only rustling of the grass. I managed to locate my opponent.

"Now!" I turned on my photon sword and rushed towards him, now in disbelief. I saw the bullet lines many of them are pointed at my limbs. I was able to see the fired bullet from afar and I managed to deflect them before they reached with my photon sword. I used the techniques I learned in Karasuma-sensei's class and deflected many of the bullets with acrobatic moves.

"No way!" Uemaru was out of ammunition and was about to replace the cartridge.

I then took out my handgun and pointed it towards Uemaru. As I get closer the bullet circle shrinks and I fired the gun. The bullet was shot exactly towards Uemaru's head and his HP immediately goes down to 0.

"Impossible. A single shot... from a small pistol...?" Uemaru muttered before he fades.

"I guess that a handgun is almost as real as a real gun."

If Hayami is here with a handgun she'll be able to defeat her opponent in a flash.

I turned off my photon sword and placed it back to my belt.

I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

-CONGRATULATIONS!-

-RYUNOSUKE WINS!-

"I've gotta do something so tiring four more times..? Sigh..."

* * *

I was sent back to the waiting room. I looked around and saw Spiegel amd some other players are watching ongoing matches.

"Where's Sinon?" I wondered. Maybe she's still in the match. I suddenly felt something touching my shoulder.

"Chiba-kun~!" Wait. I know this voice.

I turned around and was shocked to see _her_ here.

"Ritsu!?"

"Hi~!" She cheerfully greeted.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I asked.

"Well, I _am_ a program. I'm able to search almost everything online, including virtual reality games. I came here when I heard about a certain person here killing players. But I never thought I would meet you here." She explains.

"Wait. Are you saying you're here for Death Gun?" I asked.

"That's right. It seems you know about it." She agrees "Anyway, congratulations! I saw your match and you were really awesome!"

"T-thanks..."

"Also, when I came here. I think I finally saw the person I was looking for."

"What?" She pointed at some man wearing a long black cloak with a mechanical skull mask covering his face and red eyes. The man passed by us and when he did, I caught a glimpse of his arm and spotted a mark on his arm.

* * *

- _Flashback-_

 _"Red Players?"_

 _"Yes. They are players who originated from SAO and with the capability of killing other players." Kikuoka explained._

 _"No way..."_

 _"In SAO, there is an infamous guild that's known for torturing and killing their victims."_

 _"That Guild is..."_

* * *

It was a black tattoo of a coffin with a creepy smiling face and a single skeleton arm.

* * *

 _"Laughing Coffin."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the swords and the single pistol shot. I added Ritsu this time. I really hope you like it. Arigato.=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Thnx for following my story I really appreciate it. ;)**

* * *

After the man passed by them, Ryunosuke felt as though he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Chiba-kun, are you okay?" Ritsu asked him worriedly. She is wearing an outfit similar to Sinon's but hers is sleeveless and it's color is purple.

"Y-yeah..." Ryunosuke answered but Ritsu knew he wasn't feeling good.

The two went to a nearby table (which is the same place where he and Sinon were ealier). Ryunosuke was sweating and was slightly panting.

"It looks to me that you're not okay." Ritsu said putting on a worried expression.

"..."

"Did something happened before?" She asked.

"..."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was before I went down to E-Class. I witnessed something that I really wish I shouldn't have seen._

 _There was a war._

 _It was some gang who committed a bunch of crimes and opposed the higher officials from the japanese government. The police tried to arrest them but they resisted._

 _It became a bloody hell._

 _Many of the members of the gang let themselves get killed rather than getting captured._

 _I was there to witness the entire scene and watched others dying in a pool of blood right in front of my eyes._

 _Many of both sides died. The police lost more than 10 people while the other only has a few members remaining._

 _In this reality, I noticed that one of the members had a mark on his arm._

 _It was the Laughing Coffin tattoo._

 _Laughing Coffin. The guild that kills people in the Virtual Reality game of SAO. Why would they be in reality...?_

 _I couldn't stop thinking about it and wasn't able to focus on my studies. I don't whine and complain and just let others depend on me without focusing on myself. That's why I went to E-Class._

* * *

" _I see... a trauma."_ Ritsu thought. She was shocked that her classmate had to witness such a horrifying scene.

"But ever since I got sent down there, I forgot all about it. Is it because that we're trying to kill someone or am I just ignorant?"

"... I don't know the answer to that but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ritsu answered, putting on a smile to cheer her classmate up "!?"

Ritsu noticed that Ryunosuke is shivering not because he is cold but is he... afraid?

"H-hey, Chiba-kun..." Ritsu tries to say something.

" _Ever since I saw that mark, everything came back to my mind. Those memories of fresh blood..._ "

Unbeknowst to Ritsu, Ryunosuke's eyes are turning dull until he felt someone patted his shoulder.

It was Sinon.

"You're a mess." Sinon bluntly said. She notices Ritsu next to Ryunosuke "Who's this?"

"Hi! My name's Ritsu. Nice to meet you." Ritsu cheerfully introduces herself.

"Y-yeah, my name is Sinon. Nice to meet you, too." Sinon introduced herself to Ritsu.

She then turns to Ryunosuke "You made it back pretty early."

"..."

"If your first fight already has you like that, you'll never make it to the finals. Get a grip on yourself. You owe me." Ryunosuke didn't respond. She was about to leave until she notices something that caught her attention.

"... Huh?"

She saw Ryunosuke's eyes. They were extremely dull and most of all, they became black. She also noticed that Ritsu had a worried expression "What's wrong?"

" _Those eyes... It's like he witnessed something horrible..."_

 _"Good Luck." Ritsu suddenly said with a reassuring smile._

 _"Huh?" She saw the silent Ryunosuke being teleported to his next match._

 _She then figured out that Ryunosuke will be fighting a competitor named Ginko next. She turns around and saw Ritsu staying in her seat, watching the match. She then had a serious expression as Spiegel watched her._

* * *

 _-Bob Qualifiers, Round 2, Battlefield-_

Ryunosuke was teleported in the map and silently stood there for short while.

His opponent from the far distance starting firing but most of them missed.

Ryunosuke clenched his teeth. He took out his sword and let out a battle cry.

Back in the waiting area, Sinon was watching the match with a somewhat worried expression while Ritsu watched while smiling, relieved that Ryunosuke regained his fighting spirit.

* * *

 _-BoB Qualifiers, Round 4, Battlefield-_

Ryunosuke performed a rush attack like he did during his battle with Uemaru. He deflected the bullets that are fired at him and some hit his leg and shoulder. However, he ignored his injuries and just kept on going. In the waiting area, some gunners who were watching his match stared in awe.

"That's a crazy way to fight." One gunner said.

Spiegel and Sinon were also watching the match, with the latter having a surprised expression.

"You can do it, Chiba-kun!" Ritsu cheered.

Ryunosuke deflected the bullets and high jumped. By the time his opponent saw him, Ryunosuke is already behind him and was defeated by him with a single slash.

* * *

"He's using both sword and gun at the same time." One gunner wondered aloud.

"He's just being reckless. *giggle*" Ritsu said.

"He keeps fighting like that and winning. His next fight is in the semifinals." Spiegel said. He stood up and turns to Sinon "Sinon, yours is too, right? Good luck."

* * *

 _-BoB Qualifiers, Round 5, Battlefield-_

 _"My opponent, Stinger, uses an FN SCAR carbine rifle as his main weapon. Since I'm a sniper, if he gets close to me, I'll have no chance. But on this map, if he wants to get in close, he has to pass through there. I'll finish him, then."_

She looks at her right hand and suddenly remembers Ryunosuke when he holds her hand when they were hurrying for the registration and when she watched him recklessly battling during his previous matches. Her face slightly becomes red but she shakes her head _"It's his fault..."_

She notices someone approaching and fired her gun at the person.

"!?"

It was a vehicle.

 _"He wanted to make me waste my first shot, and to use that time to get close?"_ Sinon started to aim at the moving vehicle _"But I can still see the first bullet's path. My second shot will be even more accurate."_

She fired her bullet through the window and shot Stinger through the head, who was inside.

The vehicle crashes into a building and explodes.

 _"_ If he'd gotten out of the car, he might have been able to see the prediction line in time to dodge it."

 _-Congratulations!_

 _-Sinon Wins!-_

* * *

Sinon was teleported to her preparation area.

 _-Sinon vs Ryunosuke-_

 _-Time Remaining: 55 seconds-_

 _-Field: Intercontinental Highway-_

 _"Him..."_

* * *

 _-BoB Qualifiers, Final Round, Battlefield-_

After Sinon was sent to the map, she scoped around a bit then went inside a broken vehicle, where she gets her weapon ready.

 _"He'll move through the shadows to find me... my only chance is my first shot, when he won't know my location. I'll hit him, no matter what."_ Sinon started to aim at the road, trying to find Ryunosuke.

" _Why do I want to beat him so much?"_ Sinon briefly remembers his dull eyes "Because he's like me?"

Realizing what's she's thinking about, she angriliy shakes her head and starts to aim again but was shocked when she sees him casually walking through the highway, when he's completely in her aim.

" _Does he think he can dodge my bullet whenever he wants?"_

Ryunosuke kept walking towards her, not minding his situation.

 _"He isn't interested in dodging it?!"_

She started aiming at his head and her pulse keeps beating.

"S-screw... Screw you!"

However, her shot missed, hitting only the vehicle behind him, which expoded. Sinon kept panting in nervousness. Her fired shots kept missing her target, who is unfazed by the explosions that are near him.

Sinon went out of the vehicle and ran towards in front of Ryunosuke and pointed her gun at him.

"Why? Does a fight with me not matter? Is that it?" She angrily asked.

"My only goal is to make it to the main tournament tomorrow." Ryunosuke answered, putting on an expressionless face "I have no more reason to fight."

"Then shoot yourself with that gun!" Sinon demands "Did you not want to spend the cost of a bullet? Or did you think if you let me hit you, I'd be satisfied? 'This is just a single match, in a virtual game.' I know that's what you think! But don't assume I think the same way!" She shouts, starting to have tears in her eyes.

Ryunosuke then remembers what he said when they were at the registration booth.

" _Let's both fight as hard as we can."_

"...I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's only a game. It's only a single match. But that's why we need to fight as hard as we can. Otherwise, we don't have the right, or reason, to live in this world. That's what I just learned. Sinon, would you give me a chance to make it up to you? Fight me once more."

"Right now?"

Ryunosuke then takes out a bullet from his gun "You still have bullets, right?"

"Yes, just one." Sinon answered.

"Then let's do this duel-style. Let me see... we'll move ten meters away, and you'll ready your rifle and me my sword. I'll throw this bullet, and once it hits the ground, the match begins. How does that work?"

"Listen... at a mere ten meters, your prediction line assist won't help you at all. And a shot from this Hecate will hit you for sure. At this range, it has a one hundred-percent hit rate."

Ryunosuke then had a smile "We won't know until we try."

 _"Does he have some kind of plan? If so... what is it?" Sinon wondered "I want to see it, no matter what!"_

"All right. We can finish things this way." Sinon finally agreed.

Ryunosuke moved away while Sinon loaded her gun and aimed it towards his head.

 _"I knew it. He has some plan."_ Sinon then aimed at his leg.

"Okay, here I go." Ryunosuke then flicked the bullet. While in mid-air, he took out his photon sword.

The bullet falls to the ground.

Without a moment to spare, Sinon fired her single bullet, only to be slashed by Ryunosuke.

" _No! That's impossible!_

Suddenly, in her vision, she saw a python that crawled extremely fast towards her and wrapped her up. The next thing she knew, she was held by Ryunosuke and pointed his sword at her.

"I was aiming for your left leg... how could you predict where I was firing?" Sinon asked while still in a state of shock.

"I told you before, my highest statistic is accuracy. I was able to see your eyes from the distance." Ryunosuke told her "My hair mark off part of my vision like a gun sight."

"Does that mean... even without the bullet assist system you'll still able to see the bullet and quickly react to it...!?"

 _"He's strong! Way stronger than the others I've ever faced...!"_

"If you're that strong, what are you so afraid of?" She asks.

"This isn't strength. It's only skill." Ryunosuke told her.

"... You're lying. Technique isn't enough to cut through a bullet from the Hecate. You must know that. How can I become strong like that? You must know. How can I become strong like that? I... I'm trying to learn that..." Her tears started to fall.

"... If that bullet could also kill a player in the real world... and if you didn't shoot them, you or someone you loved would be killed... could you still pull the trigger?"

Sinon was shocked about what he just said " _Does he know about my_ _past? About what happened? No... it couldn't be..."_

Ryunosuke turned off his photon sword "I'm not strong. I just closed my eyes, put my hands over my ears, and tried to forget it all."

Sinon drops her gun.

Ryunosuke then smiles "Well... I suppose I won the duel, right? Then, would you surrender?"

Sinon remembering that he's still holding her, lets go of his grasp while her face is extremely red "Next time, I won't lose! Tomorrow, keep going until you find me!" She turns around "Resign!"

 _-Do you surrender?-_

She places her hand on the panel.

Back in the waiting area.

 _-F-Block Winner-_

 _-Ryunosuke-_

"Yay!" Ritsu cheered.

Many of the players were surprised, while Spiegel was shocked.

In the shadows, the man in the cloak was there, silently standing.

 _Extra:_

 _Ritsu: Hey, Chiba-kun..._

 _Ryunosuke: What is it, Ritsu?_

 _Ritsu: How come you're using your sword more often rather than a gun?_

 _Ryunosuke: W-well, Korosensei told me not to always rely in my gun skills._

 _Ritsu: I see, so you've been following his advice._

 _Sinon: What are you two talking about?_

 _Ryunosuke: N-nothing!_

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, arigatogozaimasu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've added a new character. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

In the Chiba Residence, Ryunosuke woke up from bed, looking slightly pale, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ryu-kun!"

Ryunosuke nearly choked when he took a bite from his food, "W-what is it, Onee-chan?"

A girl with platinum-blonde hair sat across Ryunosuke. She had an incredibly large bust which is on par with Bitch-sensei (Irina Jelavić). She had a beautifully innocent face and is Ryunosuke's 17-year-old cousin, although he refers to her as Onee-chan (Big Sister). She is skilled when it comes to technology and conputers. Although they don't look alike, they do have similar eye color, however, hers is ruby red. Her name is Chiba Yuriko.

"Listen..." Yuriko takes out her tablet and shows it to Ryunosuke, "I found this article on the Internet this morning."

Yuriko shows him the news article about the yesterday's BoB 3 tournament, "And right here..."

 _-Block F-_

 _-Ryunosuke-_

 _-Sinon-_

"G-guess some people have similar names..." Ryunosuke nervously said.

"You can't fool me! You seriously used your first name here!" Yuriko said, "Why don't you use something like "Ryusuke" or something?"

"Onee-chan, you only discarded one syllable there."

Ryunosuke then started remembering about that man in black cloak and wondered why he has the LC tattoo.

"Ryu-kun!" Ryunosuke was snapped out of his thoughts, "You have a scary expression again."

"T-that's not true..."

"Listen, I already know that you started playing the GGO... from Ritsu-chan!"

Ryunosuke spat out his drink, "H-how...!?

"I met her when I was searching through the Internet trying to look for something interesting and found out that you have a computer program as a classmate."

Ryunosuke was in a state of shock to say anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." This caused Ryunosuke to sigh in relief.

* * *

Ryunosuke was climbing the hill (towards the E-Class building) alone while talking to Ritsu on the phone.

"Ritsu, seriously, you told my cousin that we're classmates?"

"Well, she seems trustworthy so I told her!" Ritsu cheerfully answered.

"Well, I guess. But remember what Karasuma-sensei said: Korosensei is a state secret."

Ritsu saluted, "Roger!"

* * *

It's another normal day for Class-E. Korosensei is teaching in Mach 20 speed and some of his written works always involves his tentacles. Bitch-sensei is teaching English whenever one gets a wrong answer, she gives them a kiss in front of everyone, she basically a female perv. Karasuma-sensei is in charge of P. E. which is training for assassination. Chiba managed to act like normal and wasn't suspected by anyone that he's starting to act strange, well, except for Nagisa Shiota, who is always very observant. In dismissal, Chiba left before anyone else. While going down the hill, he was talking to Ritsu.

"Ritsu, how much time is left?" Chiba asked.

"Plenty. You still have a few more hours." Ritsu answered.

"I see..."

* * *

"Where are you going, Chiba-kun?" Ritsu asked, "You've been walking for an hour.

Chiba didn't respond and just stopped in front of an hospital.

Ritsu tilted her head in confusion.

"Someone I know works here." Chiba said while entering the building.

* * *

Chiba was sitting on a hospital bed, staring and doing nothing.

A woman with brown braided hair wearing a white uniform noticed this and slightly kicked Chiba's knee, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"A-Aki-san.."

She is Aki Natsuki. She and Chiba met when he came here for checkup two years ago during the SAO incident. They became acquainted since then.

"You have a scary look on your face." She sits down besides him.

"I-it's nothing..."

"This is your chance to get free counseling from a hot nurse. Tell me what's going on with you."

"It wouldn't be right to refuse an offer like that, would it?"

Chiba then had a serious expression, "Aki-san, before you moved to rehab, you were in surgery, right?"

"That's right."

"Um, this is... This is a really rude and insensitive question." He turns to her, "But how much do you remember about the patients who died?"

"Let me see... If I try to remember, I can recall their names and faces. Even the patients I was only in the operating room with for an hour... Yeah, I remember them."

"Have you ever wanted to forget?" Chiba asked.

"Let me see. I don't know if this is an answer... But I think that if it's something you're meant to forget, you will. Without even thinking that you want to forget. Because you know... The more times you think you want to forget, the stronger those memories become, right? So doesn't that mean that, deep in your subconscious, you think you really shouldn't forget them?"

"... A year ago, I saw people dying. I watched them dying without even doing anything right in front of my eyes. Ever since I got sent to E-Class, I completely forgot about them. Even though they are criminals, they're still human beings. Is it so easy for someone to take a life just like that?"

Aki comforted him before he could say anything else, "Chiba-kun, I'm sorry. I told you I'd be your counselor, but I can't take away your burden or carry it with you. I'm not sure what exactly happened... But I'm sure it only happened so suddenly. In medicine, there are times when you must pick who lives and who dies. You have the right to save yourself. Save yourself from that burden you hold."

"... The right to save myself?" Chiba started to have tears in his eyes, "But... But I... I did nothing! I did nothing to even help them! I just let them die on the ground without even doing anything! That's why I don't have the right to be saved-

Aki hugged Chiba tightly, "If you'd really forgotten, you wouldn't suffer so much."

A red balloon flew pass by the window.

"You remember them. When the time comes to remember everything, you will. And when that happens, you have to remember that it wasn't your fault."

Chiba's phone lit up and Ritsu puts on a smiling face.

* * *

After calming down, Aki put some chords on him.

"Um... Thanks for earlier."

"It was nothing!"

"I don't think anything will happen until after 8:00. But I'll be back at 10:00." Chiba said as he lied down the bed, "All right, see you later."

"Okay, see you later, Ryunosuke-kun." She bid with a smile.

Chiba was startled in annoyance by that and closed his eyes, "Link start!"

* * *

 _-BoB Main Tournament-_

 _-Starts: 42 Minutes-_

Sinon went inside the waiting room and sighed, she then saw Ryunosuke and they faced each other.

"Today, I won't lose!" Sinon declared.

"Neither will I." Ryunosuke replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Sorry if Sinon didn't get most of the screen time.**


End file.
